My Story
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Hampir sebagian besar cerita di mulai dari prolog, climaks, lalu ending. Tapi, kali ini aku akan memulai kisah ini berawal dari hari itu. Ya, pada hari itu, dalam satu hari hidupku di penuhi dengan hal-hal yang mengejutkan dan membingungkan. Pada hari itu juga, aku harus memutuskan seperti apakah ending dari cerita ini, apakah berakhir bahagia atau tidak. FEMNARU.


This is my first story in here. Enjoy it ^^

Keterangan umur pada chaper ini :

Namikaze Kyuubi : 19 tahun.

Namikaze Naruto : 18 tahun.

Namikaze Naruko : 15 tahun.

Uchiha Itachi : 20 tahun.

Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun.

Haruno Sakura : 15 tahun.

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Story by Lena Lofiel  
><strong>

**Warning: FEMNARU, typo, alur cepat, cerita mainstream, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Kiss, Truth, Fiancē<strong>

Hampir sebagian besar cerita di mulai dari prolog, climaks, lalu ending. Tapi, kali ini aku akan memulai kisah ini berawal dari hari itu. Ya, pada hari itu, dalam satu hari hidupku di penuhi dengan hal-hal yang mengejutkan dan membingungkan. Pada hari itu juga, aku harus memutuskan seperti apakah ending dari cerita ini, apakah berakhir bahagia atau tidak. Apakah persahabatan kami akan tetap berlanjut atau berakhir. Aku tidak tahu, tapi satu hal yang ingin kupercaya adalah keputusanku pada hari itu merupakan keputusan yang tepat.

_-My Story-_

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, maaf kita hanya punya waktu sebentar saja," kata seorang gadis berambut pirang tepat di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sangat senang hari ini," jawab seorang pria berambut merah sambil tersenyum. Kemudian pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu dan berkata, "Kutunggu jawabanmu," kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari hadapan sang gadis.

Sementara itu, dibalik jendela kamar ada seseorang pria yang memandang gadis berambut pirang dan pria berambut merah dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan dan dengan tangan terkepal.

_-My Story -_

"Jadi, darimana saja kamu?" tanya seorang pria yang mata dan rambutnya sehitam malam.

Sementara yang di tanya hanya diam menatap pintu kamarnya. Hingga sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya mengembalikan gadis berambut pirang ke tempat dimana dia harusnya berada.

"Astaga, kamu mengagetkanku, Suke," jawab gadis itu sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kamu melamun Ruko, tidak biasanya. Katakan padaku apa masalahmu," kata Suke yang memiliki nama lengkap Sasuke itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Suke," jawab Naruko sambil menaruh tasnya. "Jadi, bagaimana hari ini? Kamu diterima oleh Sakura san?" kata Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, dia menolakku," jawab Sasuke yang saat ini berbaring di atas tempat tidur Naruko.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian berdua sangat dekat?" tanya Naruko lalu duduk di dekat kepala Sasuke.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Hei, beritahu aku apa alasannya," rengek Naruko.

"Itu privasiku, sayang," goda Sasuke yang saat ini ini sudah duduk lalu melihat mata Naruko dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu! Itu panggilan paling menggelikan yang pernah kudengar!" kata Naruko dengan sedikit berteriak.

"_Well_, kamu memang sahabatku tersayang," kata Sasuke sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Aku mau muntah," jawab Naruko sambil menutup mulutnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Naruko berada di kamar mandi, HP Naruko yang terletak di atas meja riasnya bergetar. Mendengar getaran tersebut, Sasuke segera mengambil HP Naruko. Setelah beberapa saat memegang HP Naruko, Naruko keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan HPku?"

"Tadi HPmu bergetar, setelah ku cek ada pemberitahuan dari FB," jawab Sasuke sambil meletakan HP Naruko kembali lalu duduk di atas kasur Naruko.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku," kata Naruko sambil tiduran terlentang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian tidur di sebelah Naruko.

"Hmmm.. biasanya kamu selalu cerita denganku," kata Naruko sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan Ruko. Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah hari ini kamu pergi dengan Gaara?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Naruko.

"Kita hanya pergi nonton lalu makan siang lalu pulang. Tidak terjadi apa-apa," jawab Naruko, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Setelah berkata seperti itu, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Nee.. Ruko," kata Sasuke sambil berpindah posisi, sehingga dia berada tepat di atas Naruko dengan kaki dan tangan sebagai penahan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruko menatap ke arah mata Sasuke. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Naruko, Sasuke justru mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Naruko lalu mencium bibirnya. Bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu tetapi sebuah ciuman lembut sekaligung canggung karena ini merupakan hal baru untuk mereka berdua. Ciuman itu tidak lama tetapi tidak sebentar. Hingga sebuah pintu terbuka mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian, aku salah buka pintu kamar. Silahkan lanjutkan," kata orang itu lalu segera menutup pintu kamar Naruko dengan cepat. Sementara ke dua orang yang berbeda _gender_ itu masih setia menatap pintu yang tertutup sambil memproses semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Suke, kamu harus segera menjelaskan ini semua padanya," kata Naruko sambil menatap Sasuke serius.

"Biar saja," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi, dia Sakura," jawab Naruko dengan sedikit marah.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke yang masih dengan posisi yang sama yaitu di atas Naruko.

"Aku ditolak," lanjut Sasuke. Naruko terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dia kekasih kakakmu, si _dobe_," jawab Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruko lewat matanya.

"Ternyata...," lirih Naruto.

"Naru nii tidak _dobe_, Suke. Ingat, dia lebih tua dari kamu," lanjut Naruko marah.

"Iya-iya," jawab Sasuke sambil memutar matanya. Hanya sebuah tatapan mata dan keheningan di antara mereka, dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua menatap bibir dari lawan bicara mereka yang mengakibatkan sebuah kesalah tingkahan dari mereka. Sasuke segera duduk di pinggir kasur begitu pula dengan Naruko.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, yang menurut mereka berdua sangat lama, Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku harus pulang," katanya lalu pulang melalui jendela kamar Naruko.

Sementara Naruko hanya diam dan berpikir, 'Kenapa dia menciumku?'.

Sebuah teriakan dari luar kamarnya yang menyadarkan Naruko kembali lalu segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

_-My Story-_

Di sebuah restoran ternama di Tokyo, terlihat sangat ramai sekali, mengingat hari ini adalah hari valentine dimana banyak pasangan yang ingin menghabiskan malam mereka dengan pasangan mereka di hari yang istimewa ini. Di balkon restoran tersebut terdapat dua keluarga yang saat ini sedang menikmati kebersamaan dengan cara makan malam bersama.

"Paman, bibi, maaf hari ini ayah dan ibu tidak bisa ikut makan bersama," kata seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, kamu bisa ikut kami sudah senang," jawab wanita berambut merah, Namikaze Kushina.

"Ibu benar, liat saja adikku yang bodoh ini sudah senyum-seyum tidak jelas," kata pria berambut merah, Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak pertama Naruko. Sementara yang dipanggil bodoh masih saja tersenyum-senyum.

"Minato, kita bicarakan sekarang saja," kata seorang pria yang memiliki wajah tegas, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Kau benar," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke, Ruko, ayah tahu kalian masih muda, tapi ayah dan Fugaku sudah sepakat dengan hal ini melihat kedekatan kalian berdua," kata Minato. Sasuke dan Naruko hanya memandang Minato dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Kalian berdua akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah nanti. Kami tidak akan memaksa kalian, kalian boleh menolak, ini hanya usul kami," lanjut Fugaku. Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Fugaku.

"Atau kalian mau menikah setelah lulus SMA nanti," goda Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Diam kau keriput," kata Kyuubi ketus.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyuu chan," jawab Itachi memelas.

"Jadi?" kata seseorang wanita berambut hitam yang sedari tadi diam, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Aku setuju," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ruko sayang?" tanya Mikoto. Tetapi Naruko tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam. Setelah beberapa saat, dia membuka mulut, "Aku setuju, tapi dengan satu syarat."

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**See you next chapter.**


End file.
